A Tyre-ing Journey
by System11
Summary: Its been a long journey and a quick break couldn't go a miss. There is something strangely familiar about the things in the reception of the tyre shop at the service station and Marinette is soon reunited with some long lost friends. One-shot, aged up.


**A/N: hey guys this was a one-shot i wrote based on a picture uploaded onto facebook. ill see if i cant make the picture as the book cover so you can get it but its basically a service station with "Adriens Tyres" advertised on it. The original poster of the photo on the facebook group said "I guess the modelling career didnt work out for him" and it just inspired this so I hope you like it. Review etc, if i have enough requests I may add some more to it -bug-out-**

It had been a long drive. The air was hot and stuffy and she knew that she would have to find a place to rest for a couple of hours. She had already been driving for 21 hours over the past 2 days and somehow managed to fit her whole life into the back of her car.

She fingered her earrings longingly hoping that tikki would magically return after her long absence. With no chat noir and no balance there was no hope. She could really use a friendly face about now.

Thousands of miles from home and travelling to a new location where her fashion design career took her, she longed for the simpler days of her teens. Living in Paris and seeing Alya and Nino everyday. And of course Adrien.

She pushed a strand of blue hair from her eyes as she spotted a gas station ahead. She smiled nostalgically as she saw the sign 'adrien's tyre shop'

"Wouldn't that be something tikki" she said aloud to herself knowing deep inside it hurt so much to think of her kwami whim she may never see again.

She rolled into the station and decided as the tyre shop was still open she beat get hers checked out. She had learnt on previous long trips that this was a wise idea and that clumsy girls with flat tyres do not fair well.

She shut off the engine and stretched as she got out the car. No one came to greet her from the shop so she started making her way towards the door to investigate when a rather large black Tom cat with green eyes came bouncing up to her.

She bent down and scratched his ears.

He purred loudly as he jumped around her hand eager to be petted more. She heard the jingle of a bell on his collar.

"You remind me of my own chatton" she smiled lovingly scooping the cat into her arms.

The cat continued to nuzzle at her as she walked towards the shop.

"Excuse me?" She voiced a little quieter than she might otherwise have, not wanting to startle the cat.

She heard an old music player playing a French song in the background. Jagged stone. The album that she designed the cover for.

'It's not a coincidence marinette' she could hear tikkis voice in her ear like she was still there.

"Sorry, I'll be right there" an almost families voice shouted back.

No, it couldn't be. She looked around and saw the case for the cd which was playing and there was her signature.

'I only ever signed one' she thought desperately, 'is this really, it can't be, I've not seen him in 8 years since his dad passed and he vanished.'

She didn't have long to process her thoughts before a voice behind her made her skin tingle and her heart start beating harder than it had in those 8 years.

"Marinette?"  
"A-A-Adrien?"

With the cat still in her arms she took a couple of steps backwards to try and steady herself but ended up tripping over a cat toy and landing butt first in the cats water bowl.

Her ears were burning in embarrassment as a topless Adrien offered his hand to help her up.

Just as she was about to take his hand he snatched it back. She grabbed her ears. This wasnt a heat from an embarrassment, this was burning. She could see in the dim light of the tyre shop reception a pink glow surrounding her ears which slowly swirls outwards.

So concentrated on her own situation she was blinded by what was going on in front of her as adriens ring too was burning and glowing green.

It stopped as quickly as it started.

Thousands of miles from home. In the middle of nowhere. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupen-cheng where reunited with their long lost kwamis and long lost loves.

"Tikki!" The little kwami swooped close to her cheek giving her the biggest kwami hug she could muster.

"Plagg!" Adrien smiled as plagg swooped towards Adrien

"hey kid, don't suppose you have any Camembert?" Adrien looked aghast, it had been 8 years and the first think plagg does is ask for cheese! Some things never change.

Suddenly the cat in marinettes lap gives a loud meow and Adrien and Marinette grab their kwamis in a desperate attempt to hide them from each other.

Realisation dawns on both of them as Marinette stands up gazing at Adrien.

Adrien bows low "m'lady"

Marinette smiles and tenderly pushes his nose with her finger. "Chatton"

"Well before we start on the ex-PURR-Lations I'm going to get cleaned up, cats gotta bathe" Adrien winked.

"Adrien, how did you end up here!? A tyre shop?" Marinette was still shocked in disbelief of what was happening and pinching herself encase it was a dream.

"Long story short princess, I got shipped here after my dad died. Seems even in death he still had some control. I decided to reject the plans he had for me and kind of stumbled into this" he waved a hand indicating his shop.

He smiled, come here. He put an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the back where she could see his house. "I see plaggs taken a liking to you"

He smiled looking down at the black cat following them. He answered her puzzled look. "It seemed strange talking to plagg when there was no one there. I got a few strange looks so I got a cat and named him after my kwami"

Marinette smiled, I had a hamster named tikki for a while before I moved.

"Make yourself at home" Adrien opened his door and indicated the living room. "Unless you want to join me?" He wiggles his eyebrows and mischievous grin came across his face making Marinette wonder why she never saw he was chat noir before now.

"Silly kitty ..." she leaned in close and their lips brushed each other's for a moment.

"Kid, KID! Cheese!" Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Fridge plagg as always!" He fires back annoyed at plaggs interruption.

"Where were we?" He grinned at Marinette as he pulled her into a deep kiss...


End file.
